


The Prince of Dragons

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentions of Blood, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 11 HistoricalThe title has nothing to do with the Netflix series The Dragon Prince. I didn't realize until after that people might connect the two but they are in no way related for this story. I hope this doesn't deter anyone from reading this.





	The Prince of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> OOF! Here I am a couple days late once again. I'm not sure how historical this comes across. I've never done one of these challenges before so I feel as if I'm just going with the flow of things. 
> 
> A bit of trigger warning for mentions of blood and war but nothing graphic. The ratings are just for a few swear words.

Lance stands on the upper most level of the castle and looks off to where the practice grounds are. He can pick out Marco and Luis among the men, Marco all broad shoulders and bulk where Luis is tall and wiry but none the less just as muscular. He knows it’s only moments before Coran finds him but he stands here anyway, for once letting the chill of the coming winter touch his skin. He knows his mama and papa will scold him for being out but it will be worth it. He’s so tired of being cooped inside the dark and dusty walls. He’s tired of being told his condition is too delicate, that he’ll never be able to train or fight for his people.

There is a war coming and Lance feels helpless. He knows he should feel grateful because he’s been told time and time again that he shouldn’t even be here, he’s a miracle, he’s on borrowed time, every day is a gift that he shouldn’t let slip through his hands. But ever since he was born, he’s been sheltered and coddled, never allowed to do more than read books and learn to play instruments, the youngest child of the royal family and yet all he will ever be is a spectacle. He was born seventeen hours after his twin sister Rachel and due to a myriad of complications both he and his mama were almost lost. The midwives never even knew his mama was carrying twins. They were only able to feel Rachel. For whatever reason, Lance had never fully developed the same way Rachel did and during his birth, somehow Lance had become entangled in the umbilical cords and almost lost his right leg. Add to that his underdeveloped lungs and heart, the massive blood loss his mama endured, and the stress of being born breached in a time where modern medicine was still woefully underdeveloped and Lance knew he was fortunate. But he would forever walk with a limp, there were days when the cold winters would cause his entire leg to ache, he would always be prone to fevers and chills in the winter, and he would never be able to travel and study away from the luscious kingdom of Varadero.

“Mama will be furious you’re out here.”

Lance sighed, “I know Veronica. I just needed to breathe.”

His oldest sister intertwined their arms, “You seem to be breathing just fine to me.”

Lance didn’t even grace her with a glare, “You know what I mean. Sometimes I just feel as if the castle walls are closing in on me. I’m never allowed out, never allowed to feel the sun, I just needed to feel more.”

Veronica just turned and pulled Lance with her, “I know.  But Coran is looking for you and if he finds you, he will tell mama and papa. As it is, we are too have a formal dinner tonight. Apparently papa wants to make an announcement and we are all to be present.”

Lance groaned, formal dinners were the worst. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just the royal family, but if papa wanted to make an announcement it could mean entertaining other nobles.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Dinner turned out to be just the family, but if Lance thought it would be a light-hearted affair he was wrong. The announcement his papa made, sent him reeling in anger at the unfairness of it all.

Before the meal was even served, Lance watched as his papa, the king of Varadero stood and looked over his family. “As you know, war is coming. And as much as I would like to pretend things will be fine cannot guarantee anything. As a king I have to make decisions that I feel are the best for my kingdom and for my family. Tonight, you will learn all that has been set in place to ensure that regardless of the outcome, Varadero will have a true king.”

Lance felt dread in the pit of his stomach. It was a sinking feeling that left him feeling ill. He looked around and saw the faces of his brothers and sisters with the same worried look, and his mama just sat with her head bowed and tears on her cheeks. If his mama was worried enough to shed tears then he knew it was bad.

“Diabazaal is sending out an army to march into Varadero that is large enough to wipe out our entire people. We have reports that even though it will take months for them to reach our kingdom, they are plundering villages as they go. They leave nothing behind, no resources, no food, no people. Everything is either destroyed or used for their own gain. With this knowledge I have been gathering our allies to try and amass an army large enough to withstand the battle. However, it does not look as if a victory is eminent for us.”

Lance put his fork down and clasped his hands in his lap. He felt Rachel reach for him under the table and he held tightly to her. Marco stood up and addressed their father, “Where would you have us serve our kingdom?”

He watched as his papa, the king, take a deep breath and hold the gaze of each of his children. “Marco, you and Luis will each command a battalion of men. Marco will hold the east, Luis the west, and I will lead the charge to the South. Veronica, you will lead the archers and hold the battlements atop the castle. Rachel will lead our elders and children through the hidden trails of the mountain pass. It is my hope we can have them safely in Altea before true winter.”

Lance was trembling. He knew whatever was next would not be good. There was a reason his papa did not mention him, but he had to hold out hope that he would be useful, that his help would be needed, would be wanted. “Where am I to help out papa.”

Lance watched as his papa took a deep breath, “You my most precious son, will have the most important of all jobs. It will be the hardest thing that I ask of you and it breaks my heart, but I must ask that you hear me out before you become angry with me. I have procured a ship for you, Coran and Romelle. You are to set sail and head for the desert of Marmora. I have acquired through many favors everything to ensure your safety.”

Lance felt the anger welling up in him, “So you mean to ship me off because I’m useless. I can’t fight so you’re going to send me away.”

The king stood up and moved from his chair. He stood in front of Lance and took a knee. Lance shrank back, his papa, the king never knelt before anyone. Why would he do so in front of Lance? “My son. I do not send you away with an easy conscience. I send you away because if things go as I fear, when you come home it will be as a king.”

Lance felt the air leaving his lungs. His voice was barely a whisper but he could not contain the horror he felt, “What?”

“Your brothers and I will be on the front lines. Your sisters will be in just as much danger. Your mother will hold the castle.  I am kneeling before you, as your king, to take this impossible task and stay safe so that if the time comes, our kingdom will have a rightful heir to the throne and not a Galran tyrant.”

Lance stood abruptly. “You are correct father. You ask too much of me. You wish to send me off in the midst of war with no knowledge of how the war progresses. You ask me to leave and to not have word from my family for months possibly years. I will be sent to a foreign land where I know no one save for Coran and Romelle wondering if I will even have a family to come home too. But I will do as you ask. Not because you are the king, but I will do it for our people, for my people if that is what it comes down to.” With that Lance left the hall and made his way to his room.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Lance watched as his bags were loaded onto the ship. He stood beside Coran with a frown on his face. He did not like this one bit, but he was given no choice. And truthfully he couldn’t deny that his father’s plan made sense. But the truly horrible part was that he was finally able to leave his home and now he didn’t want to. He was afraid that he would come back and he wouldn’t have a family or a home. He sighed when he felt a hand grab a hold of his. He turned to face his mother.

“Your father is truly sorry that it has to come to this.”

Lance could only nod, “I know. But I am still angry with him.”

Lance’s mama moved to stand in front of her son. She rested a hand on his cheek and smoothed a thumb under his eye, “He agonized day and night over this decision. He truly did not wish for this but there was no other way.”

“Did you know mama?”

She gave him a sad smile, “I knew. I did not agree with him. I begged with him to reconsider, to come up with another plan. But even though my heart aches to know you will be leaving my side for the first time in twenty and two years I see the wisdom of this plan.”

Lance leaned forward and let his mama wrap him in her arms. “Do not leave without speaking to your father. It will do neither of you any good if your last words were in anger.”

Lance straightened up as his mother pulled away. His father was standing near the carriage unsure if he was welcome. He had not pushed Lance to talk to him since the night he stormed out of dinner but he knew his mother spoke the truth. He would regret his actions if his father were not alive when he returned. He made his way to stand in front of his father. He tried to look him in the eye, to be strong, but he took in the face of his father, his king. He saw lines of worry, a kind face that ruled with fairness, a father that loved his children, a king who would fight tooth and nail for his people, and finally he saw his papa that hoisted him up on proud shoulders singing to him in a loud voice throwing him in the air and always catching him. He bowed his head and let out a sob just as those strong arms enveloped him in a hug. Arms that never failed to catch him lest he stumble on his unsteady feet. He wrapped his arms around his papa and clung to him. At that moment he didn’t care that he was a man tasked with the possibility of being the future king, all he knew was that he might never see his family again and he was terrified.

His papa placed a hand on his head and leaned down to speak just low enough that Lance was the only one who heard him, “You may not fight in this war holding weapons but you have fought everyday of your life with a heart for life. So now I ask you to keep your people in your heart so that if I should fall they will have a king with a heart that beats for them.”

Lance could only nod, “Yes papa.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Lance had only ever seen the mountains that surrounded Varadero. He had only seen the lush green forests, the beautiful snow-capped mountains, the vibrant colors of the flowers in the summer. Never before had he seen the vastness of open sky and miles and miles of water. Lance was fascinated by the blueness of everything. The water and the sky seemed to meld into one as he stared off at the horizon. The shifting and swaying of the large ship soothed him, the night sky with all its stars seemed to whisper secrets untold. And when the storms raged and waves tossed the ship to and fro, Lance thrived in the chaos. He took to sailing as if he had been born on a boat. In the weeks that he was at sea, he learned to navigate by looking at the stars and the sun, he learned to raise the sails, he even learned the bawdy songs the sailors sang. They laughed at his golden voice with that child-like innocence singing songs of sirens and pirates and lovers. Coran on the other hand did not fare well on the sea and Lance took full advantage of his trusted advisor not being able to keep a tight rein on him. For once he felt free from the constraints of his condition. The sailors didn’t care that he had a limp, most of them had scars or limps or missing limbs of their own. And they didn’t treat Lance as a delicate royal. To them he was just Lance. No titles, no formalities, just a passenger heading to a foreign land.

If Lance thought the vastness of the ocean was captivating, the desert of Marmora was breathtaking in a different way. Even before land was spotted, the first thing Lance took note of was the heat. Where Varadero was always cool even in the summer time, Marmora was hot. It reminded Lance of the firing kilns where the swords were forged. The heat blasted you and stuck with you. And then there was the sand. Lance had heard of sand but until he stepped onto it, until he travelled through it for days, until his every pocket, pore, orifice, and every inch of his body seemed to be coated with it did he understand. And then there was the dryness of it all. The sand seemed to suck the moisture out of everything. His skin and lips cracked until they bled, his eyes felt dry and gritty, and he had to wear a cloth over his face while they travelled because it felt as if he was constantly breathing in a lung full of dust. And if the sea was full of blues and greens, the deserts were reds and oranges. The dunes looked as if they were constantly on fire. And the night sky was just as bright and open as it was on the waters.

The one thing Lance could say without a doubt that he did not like was the mode of transportation. Camels were disgusting. He could understand that a carriage would be useless but camels were loud. They moved in a jerking rhythm, they spit and they smelled. Lance felt as if it would take years to bathe the camel stench out of his skin and hair.

When Lance arrived at the Castle of Marmora it was not what he was expecting. Even devoid of the lush greenery and mountains that were so prominent in Varadero, the fiery orange and red landscape seemed to only enhance the stone architecture surrounding the castle. The flora seemed hardy and prickly as opposed to the delicate stems and petals of the flowers Lance was accustomed to. But it was beautiful none the less. The ruler of Marmora was also nothing like Lance was expecting. In front of him was a tall yet lithe female. Her build was thin but he saw the muscle hidden beneath her royal gear.  Her skin was a soft lilac and her ears were pointed. He knew from his studies with Coran that Marmorans were similar to Galran but lacked the bulk. Marmorans were sinewy and built for stealth and speed. She introduced herself as Lady Krolia and next to her was her son, Prince Keith. He was almost identical to his mother in appearance except he lacked the purple skin and he was much shorter than most Marmorans. He didn’t doubt for one second the prince used that to his advantage and was not nearly as helpless as one would make him out to be.

The meal that night was a less formal affair than Lance would have expected as well. Yet he was grateful for the simplicity of it all. He was fascinated by the flavors of everything he tasted. The meats were tender yet spicy and tangy all at the same time, the desserts were rich, sweet, made with something called chocolate that he was immediately in love with, but his favorite had to be the fruit. Everything he tried was bursting with an exotic tartness and juiciness that one would not expect from a place as dry as the desert. He only stopped after he noticed Krolia grinning at him for swiping his tenth serving of something called kiwi.

While Lady Krolia was very talkative, the prince kept his thoughts to himself. He was quiet and appeared to be scowling at everyone and everything, but Lance having grown up in a royal castle could appreciate the look for what it was. Even though there were guards stationed throughout, he knew Keith’s eyes were darting around to catch anything suspicious. Perhaps even in a place as remote as the deserts of Marmora one was bound to have those out to harm the royal family here as well.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

While Lance missed his home immensely, he couldn’t help but enjoy the freedom he seemed to have at his new temporary home. No one looked at him as a delicate child because of his limp, no one questioned him for being outside because he might become plagued with fever, and no one cared if he wandered too close to the grounds where the soldiers trained. In fact, it was perhaps a week into his stay when he was observing the speed and skills at which the Marmorans were fighting when he was approached by one of the soldiers.

Lance was starting to remember names and he was pretty sure the imposing figure in front of him was named Antok. He placed his right arm across his chest and made a fist over his heart before bowing before Lance. “Forgive me your highness but I have seen you here multiple days in a row. Would you be interested in keeping up with your weapons training while you are here?”

Lance felt his face heat up and looked away in shame, “I am afraid I would do more harm than good. But thank you for your offer.”

Antok tilted his head as if trying to figures out a complex puzzle, “Forgive me your highness but I did not mean to cause you discomfort with my words.”

Lance shook his head, “There is nothing to forgive. It’s just, I was never given the opportunity to learn how to handle weapons because my condition was considered too frail. I was just intrigued at the differences in your swords as compared to the thicker, broader blades we have in Varadero.”

Antok nodded, “I see. Perhaps I can give Your Highness a brief tutorial on our weapons. And as you are no longer in Varadero, who would know if you learned the ways of the Royal Blade?”

Lance looked up to find Antok giving him a conspiratorial grin and he couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. “I would be honored. But I must warn you sir Antok, I have never wielded a sword of any kind. I would beg you to have the patience of a saint.”

Antok turned to face Lance and bowed once more, “It will be my pleasure Your Highness.”

The first morning of Lance’s training he was surprised to find the field already occupied. There was an intense sparring match going on and Lance was in awe. The speed at which the two fought and swung their weapons was mesmerizing. Lance gasped when he realized one was the prince. He was wielding two swords and his blades flashed in the morning sun in a dazzling display. His footwork was like that of the most intricate dance, and the grace at which he controlled his body was like a cat in constant motion stalking his prey but never giving up the advantage. He pinned the larger opponent after forty-five minutes and when he turned and saw Lance watching he bowed.

“Forgive me Your Highness. I did not mean to monopolize the training field for so long.” Lance bowed to the Prince of Marmora, “There is nothing to forgive Your Highness. I am at the mercy of your peoples’ hospitality. I am only here to meet Antok.”

Keith nodded, “I am afraid Antok has been sent on a mission. If it pleases Your Highness I was asked to take his stead.”

Lance smiled, “You fight well. It would be an honor to learn from His Royal Highness. But please call me Lance. I am unaccustomed to the constant formality.”

There was a slight twitch of Keith’s mouth and Lance thought perhaps it was the inkling of a smile when the prince bowed again, “As you wish. But only if Your Highness will call me Keith.”  


Lance found his days taken up with sword training and archery. He was brought to the stables and shown a brilliant black Arabian Stallion. She was sleek and her coat shined like the blackest of night skies. And when Keith offered to teach Lance to ride he was unable to speak for a few minutes. He had never been given the chance to do so in his own kingdom.

As the months passed, Lance found himself becoming a different person. After the first day Keith had trained Lance, the two were often side by side. Lance found that Keith was patient with his inexperience, helping him to adjust his stance, showing him the best way to protect his right side, finding him more adapted to archery than wielding a sword. It was a thrill when Lance perfected his archery skills. Once his technique had been honed he never missed a shot. He was even better than the best Royal Blade. While the days at sea had started to tan his skin, here under the desert sun he was golden. His skin had turned a lovely brown and his hair almost seem to glow with a slight reddish tint giving it the appearance of fire when the sun hit it just right. He was no longer overshadowed by his older siblings. No one looked down on him as he learned everything the Marmorans threw at him. He was still far behind, but he was on his way to becoming extremely proficient in the ways of the Royal Blade and riding. And in the midst of all of that, he and Keith had become close friends.

After an intense day of training, Lance limped to the side and flopped on the ground. Keith sat down with a bit more grace. “Forgive me if I am overstepping, but may I ask why you were never allowed to train?”

Lance sighed, “I was never expected to live past my birth. I was horribly frail and prone to sickness in the coldest of our winters and more than once I was so sick not even the doctors could do anything to help me.”

Keith stared at Lance, “yet here you are.”

Lance smiled, “Here I am.”

Keith turned to watch a few young Blades-In-Training, “I don’t understand why your family would send you off to protect you and not give you the means to protect yourself.”

Lance shrugged, “My parents only did what they thought was best.”

It was the first time in months Lance had thought in depth about the war and the fact that his family may not be there when he returned. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them and hid his face, “Forgive me Keith. I am not myself at the moment.”

“There is more to you being here isn’t there?”

Lance turned his head to find Keith watching him with sad eyes. He rubbed his eyes on his arms and nodded. “Varadero will be plagued with war soon. I have been sent away not only for my safety but to be hidden away so that when the time comes, if my family perishes, there will still be a rightful heir to the throne. I would be able to contest the Galran ruler with the backing of our allies.”

Keith let out a hiss, “Galran threaten your home?”

Lance looked up in shock, “Yes. You know about Galra even this far away?”

Keith didn’t respond. Instead he stood up and stalked off. Lance got up to follow, “Keith wait! What did I say? Where are you going?”

Lance followed Keith to the throne room where his mother was discussing border patrols with the leader of the Royal Blades named Kolivan. At Keith’s sudden entrance Krolia dismissed all who were present.

“Lance’s kingdom is about to be taken over by the Galra. It’s why he was sent here.”

Lance saw Krolia’s face harden and when she turned to face him, he couldn’t help but back up in a bit of fear. “Is this true?”

Lance nodded, “Yes Your Majesty. It is why I was sent away. My father feels as if they will not survive against the Galra and wanted to ensure an heir to the throne would live.”

Krolia hissed and sent someone out. Moments later Kolivan was back. “Kolivan, what are our numbers at present?”

If he found the request odd he didn’t mention it, only gave the queen what she asked for, “There are fifteen thousand royal blades, ten thousand archers, twenty thousand foot soldiers, and an additional five thousand aerial combatants Your Majesty.”

Krolia nodded, “And what is the status of our Naval ships?”

Again, if Kolivan found the questioning odd, he didn’t let on. “We currently have ten thousand ships docked and an additional five thousand in the royal fleet that will be docking within the next month from various trading routes Your Majesty.”

Lance watched as Krolia sat on her throne tapping out a rhythm with her nails. “How long before we can have the entire Naval fleet and army ready for travel?”

“If we leave everything on schedule our entire battalion can be ready in three months. If we send the aerial messengers ahead we can expedite some of the traveling time and be ready to leave in five weeks.”

Krolia looked to Lance. “When does your father expect to face the Galra?”

Lance did some mental calculations in his head. His father had expected the Galra in late December to early January. He left Varadero the October of the previous year, at sea for about six weeks, and he had been in Marmora for about eight months. Lance took a shuddering breath as he looked at Krolia, “In about three months Your Majesty.”

Krolia nodded, “Send out the aerial messengers. Time is of the essence if we are to help our new Allies.”

Lance felt his knees threaten to give out. If what he was hearing was correct, Krolia was offering fifty thousand of her army to help his family. She was offering her entire naval fleet of fifteen thousand for transportation. If they got there in time, this would boost his father’s army to over one hundred thousand. She was giving them a fighting chance, she was giving his family a chance to live. He fell to his knees in front of her and didn’t even try to hide his tears, “Thank you Your Majesty. I can never repay you, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

Krolia knelt down in front of Lance and lifted his head up. She wiped a tear from his face, “You have come here for protection. I swore to your father and mother I would do all that I can within my power to protect you. You have become a great friend to my son, my people love the Prince of the Mountains, and you have become like a son to me as well. My people are your people.”

Lance fell into Krolia’s arms. All he could manage was the same two words over and over, “Thank you.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Lance stood on the deck of the largest ship in Krolia’s fleet. He stared at the massive fleet behind them and the marveled at the aerial squadron above them. Keith stood next to him. Both young princes were outfitted in similar fashion. Keith’s uniform was a fitted black shirt, black pants tucked into black boots, a strap across one shoulder that held his blades at his back, his cloak was black as well and trimmed with a deep red and gold. Lance wore the same but instead of dual blades, he only had one blade at his hip and a bow and a quiver of arrows at his back. His cloak, instead of the colors of Marmora, were trimmed in blue and silver. The pair of them next to each other looked quite formidable. Lance was no longer a picture of sickness. His skin held a healthy glow and his arms and shoulders were now more muscle. Even his legs were stronger for all the training he had undergone. He still walked with a slight limp but he was fitted with special boots that allowed for extra support of his right leg. His training also taught him how to fight best while protecting his weak side. He could wield his sword, or his bow and arrow with either his left or his right hand. And he could fight with both while on the back of the stallion gifted to him by Keith and Krolia.

Lance still could not believe the generosity of Krolia. Her plan to help Lance’s father save their kingdom was simple. They would have the element of surprise by landing to the north of Varadero where Altea was nestled. Hopefully Rachel would still be there. If not Lance would ask for Altea’s help as well. Once the foot soldiers were all on land, Krolia would take the naval fleet and travel back around to the main port by hopefully blocking the Galra army in from both the North and the South. Another element of surprise was Marmora’s aerial army. Dragons. Lance had been beside himself with childlike glee at the sight of the majestic creatures. They were a beautiful rainbow of colors reflecting off the waters. Bright reds, dazzling blues and greens, deep purples, vibrant orange and gold, each one more breathtaking than the next. The largest was almost as big as the ship Lance was on, but they were masters at blending in to their surroundings. Lance couldn’t help the excitement building up inside of him, even while he knew the threat of death to any one of his family members and his new-found allies was very real. For once in a very long time he had hope.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

The fighting was brutal. No amount of training could have ever prepared Lance for the blood-shed, the anguish, the bone-weary fighting that he was enduring hour after long hour. But he kept on. He had glimpsed his father briefly but had not seen Marco or Luis. Rachel had traveled with them from Altea along with Queen Allura and her army of Alteans. He had yet to see Veronica or his mother as well. He fought side by side with Keith but as the battle lingered, they had become separated. He had expected it, but was still unprepared to not have his friend fighting next to him.

By the end of it all, Lance was filthy. He was covered in sweat and blood; most of it not even his own. He stood next to Luis surveying the bodies littering the ground. Many were his people, but just as many were Galran. His heart ached for the suffering his people endured. He now understood why his father asked him to have a heart that beat for his people.

Off in the distance Lance heard a shout and turned to see Keith heading towards him. Lance grinned and before he could even process what was happening, a Galran soldier reached up and grabbed at Keith’s ankle and pulled him down. Lance was frozen with fear until he saw the soldier reach for a sword from a dead body nearby. He wasn’t close enough. He wouldn’t make to help Keith in time. Lance reached behind his back to find his quiver empty. From the corner of his eyes he could see Keith managing to swing a sword and block what surely would have been a death blow to his neck. Lance’s eyes darted around trying to find an arrow anywhere, somewhere, something buried among the dead, but there was nothing so he ran. He held his sword in his hand and felt his right leg ache and throb but he ignored it. There was a thundering rage in his blood and then there was a flash of scarlet.  As if an answer to his prayers one of the dragons, a beautiful dark red male was flying next to Lance. Without questioning he turned and jumped as high as he could; his left foot landed on the joint between the wing and back and his right leg swung over and he was seated on the back of a dragon. HOLY SHIT he was on the back of a dragon!

He saw when the Galran sliced across Keith’s shoulder, he heard the cry of pain as Keith dropped his sword, he felt the fear as Keith stared up and waited for the killing blow. Lance saw it all as Keith closed his eyes and the soldier lifted his arm to swing.

Lance let out what could only be considered a guttural roar. The dragon under him roared with him. Years later, when the people of Varadero and Marmora would tell the story of the legendary prince, they would say his roar was louder than that of the dragon he flew with. Even with the wings of a dragon he wouldn’t make it.  He looked at the sword in his hand and took a deep breath. He was stupid, he was going to kill himself, he was going to end up with a broken neck from his idiotic plan and all he could think of was that it would be worth it to save Keith; because somewhere in the midst of training and sparring, he came to think of Keith as more than a friend. It didn’t matter if Keith felt the same as he did. He could live with being just friends as long as Keith was right there with him, as long as he was okay.

Lance pushed up and crouched just behind the dragon’s neck and checked his balance. Without another thought he stood up and eyed the distance between the Galran and himself and with a flick of the wrist he swung his blade out. It curved beautifully and its aim was true. The blade cleanly sliced off the soldier’s head and arched back around and into Lance’s hand. He was still standing when the dragon began to drop to the ground and he jumped off and ran towards Keith.

Keith was on his feet immediately and gripped Lance’s shoulders. “What the hell is wrong with you? You could have been killed.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, “He was going to kill you. I couldn’t let him…I couldn’t..” Lance couldn’t get the words out, the adrenaline leaving his body and the fear that he had felt was taking over. He shook and when he felt Keith’s arms wrap around him he let out a sob.

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s head. He muttered curses and chastised Lance for his foolishness, but his voice held a note of tenderness. “You fool. You complete and utter idiot. What would I do in a world where you don’t exist?”

Lance shook his head but kept it buried in Keith’s neck. “I couldn’t bear to see you killed. Keith, I had to, even if all we will ever be is just friends, I needed to make sure you would live.”

For the next several minutes, Keith held onto Lance. He murmured soft words until his body stopped shaking, “Ok Lance. It’s ok. We are both alive.”

When Lance finally stopped shaking he felt Keith push him back and look at him. He watched as Keith reached a hand forward to wipe away the tears on Lance’s face. Keith was just as dirty and covered in grime and blood as he was, but Lance thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on at this moment because he was alive and he was breathing.

Without thinking about the consequences he lunged forward and slammed his lips to Keith’s. He had been prepared to be pushed away, or for Keith to tell him that he didn’t feel the same. What he wasn’t prepared for was the way Keith kissed him back. When Keith kissed him, he felt that same fire that burned in his blood when he thought he was about to die. But this time instead of burning with anger and fear, it burned soft and slow, warming him from the inside until his entire body felt alive. He wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him closer just as Keith leaned forward with a hand on either side of Lance’s face.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**Seven Years Later:**

Lance is standing in front of a wall with a massive painting. The likeness is very striking but he doesn’t get the romanticism of it all. Perhaps in another life, another version of himself would have enjoyed the attention and the glory from that day but he would prefer that he was just the youngest prince of Varadero, not this glorified persona of himself.

He stood for a few minutes more before he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and a chin rest on his shoulder. “If you stare any harder you’ll burn it to ashes.”

Lance huffed, “Good. I don’t like it.”

Keith moved and pulled Lance to face him. He ran a hand down Lance’s cheek, “what is it about the painting that bothers you so?”

Lance turned to glare at the painting and then back to Keith, “That is not who I am. I am not some majestic warrior who single handedly won a war on the back of a dragon.”

Keith studied the picture and then turned to look at Lance. He smiled softly, “No. You did not do all of those things, but that is not what I see.”

Lance crossed his arms and frowned at Keith, “Then tell me, what do you see?”

Keith smiled and placed a kiss on Lance’s nose. “I see the prince I fell in love with. I see a prince who fought for his people, for his family, for a throne that might one day be his. I was prepared to take my last breath on that day when I saw you, standing on the back of that dragon looking for all the world like the legendary Prince of Dragons in the stories that every child of Marmora loved. All I could see was the brilliant red of your dragon and you with the sun to your back looking as if you were set a flame. It was the most breath taking image and I would die a million deaths if that were to be the last vision I would ever see again.”

Lance ducked his head and tried to wipe his eyes where Keith wouldn’t see but it didn’t work. Keith bent down to meet Lance’s eyes and cupped his cheek, “What have I said that has upset you?”

Lance sniffed, “I thought I had lost you that day. I would have gladly given every limb if it meant you would survive and here you are spouting poetic words about dying a million deaths.”

Keith pulled Lance into his arms, “I am sorry. I did not know after all these years it still affected you so harshly. It is no wonder you don’t like the painting if it reminds you of that pain.”

Lance sighed and buried his face in Keith’s neck taking in the scent of his husband, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, a hand placed over his still beating heart. “I did not know seeing it would affect me so. I am sorry.”

Keith pressed a kiss to the crown of Lance’s head and pulled away. He gave Lance a cheeky grin and pulled on his hand. Lance tilted his head but followed his husband, “Where are you taking me?”

Keith just shrugged, “I am whisking my husband away to do nefarious things and take his mind off of troubling memories.”

Lance snorted a very un-royal like sound, “But it’s the middle of the day.”

Keith stopped and pressed Lance against a wall and kissed him senseless before pulling away, “I know.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile as Keith leaned in to kiss him again. All propriety was gone as they wrapped arms around each other and broke away giggling like love struck teenagers when some of the staff happened to catch them. When they finally made it to their room and Keith closed the door behind them Lance laughed, “I never knew my husband was such a scandalous rogue.”

Keith pushed Lance against the door and stood with his arms braced on either side of Lance’s head, “I plan on showing you just how scandalous I can be.”

With a breathless grin Lance leaned forward to catch Keith’s lips with his, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
